


In Too Deep

by The_Fandom_Changer



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blood and Violence, Car Chases, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fandom_Changer/pseuds/The_Fandom_Changer
Summary: The crime boys have a fight. Michael makes a mistake that could cost him his life. Can Trevor get to him in time?





	In Too Deep

"Goddamn it T, I swear this is the LAST TIME I get roped into a shoot out with you!" Michael yelled hiding behind a wooden create with Trevor while at least twenty of the Lost Bikers shot at them.

"How is this my fault?! They're the ones that started shooting at us!" Trevor yelled back defensively while looking around the corner and taking out two more with the pistol he held in his hands.

"Your the reason why they're shooting at us! All because of some vendetta they have against you!" Michael yelled at him and turned to shoot another one that came into veiw.

"Well fuck them for trying to take over my territory and fuck you to you insensitive prick!" Trevor yelled and eyes a propane take. He aimed and shot it, and when it went up in flames taking out half the bikers that's when Michael and Trevor bolted to one of their cars and got the hell out of there.

Once a safe distance away and making sure no one was following their trail both men relaxted. Only for a brief moment though before Michael's voice broke the silence.

"What the fuck, T?! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Michael yelled from the driver's seat. Trevor briefly looked shocked at Michael's outburst before shock turned to anger.

"Me?! I'm not the one who started shooting! For fucks sake Michael like I knew that would happen!" Trevor yelled back.

"Your the one that got us into this! Your always the one that drags us into shoot outs!" Michael yelled back.

"No no no, compadre! You are the one that dragged me into this life and then left me in this shit hole for ten fucking years!" Trevor yelled, but with a hint of hurt behind his voice.

"I had a family to think about you psychotic moron! Get over it!" Michael yelled and took a hard right into town.

"And me and Brad weren't your family?! Like all those years suddenly never mattered to you! Like I never fucking mattered to you!" Trevor yelled as they pulled into Micheal's neighborhood.

"Of course all that mattered to me T. You and Brad were the only family I had." Michael said, the anger slowly fading from his tone.

"Yeah I can see how much we really mattered to you, you selfish prick! You never cared about anyone but yourself! Even now you don't care about anyone but yourself! I could be a dead corpse back there for all you care, as long as you made it away clean and safe!" Trevor yelled back while jabbing Mikey in the chest.

"You know what? That's it!" Michael turned into his driveway and slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching hault. He stepped out of the car and started up towards his house.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Trevor yelled and climbed over into the driver's seat. 

"Home Trevor. I am going home away from you! Fuck you!" Michael yelled and walked up to his front door.

"Fuck you to then! So much on reliving old memories!" Trevor yelled and turned the car around.

"Oh I've relived enough old memories for today!" Michael yelled and walked inside and slammed his front door while Trevor spead off in the car.

Michael sighed and looked around at his empty house. It was almost comfortable at the moment to be alone. Almost. So he decided to grab a bottle of whiskey, a glass, his cigarettes, his phone and headphones, and headed out to the poolside. He lounged back in one of the chairs and pored himself a glass of whiskey while enjoy the beat of the music and the nice warm breeze that blew through San Andreas.

A good three hours had passed, almost a whole bottle of whiskey gone, and a few cigarettes had been smoked and Michael was feeling pretty ok. He pulled his head phones out and looked at the time on his phone. "5:15 huh? Should I call Trevor? I was pretty crappy to him." Michael debated out loud and sat up on his chair. He looked over towards the pool and decided a swim was just what he needed to take his mind off Trevor.

Michael stood up and swayed slightly. A buzzing on his chair caught his attention as he saw Trevor's caller ID on the phone screen. Michael sighed and let the phone ring while he stumbled over to the pool.

Before Michael could jump in, his foot slipped and caused him to slip backwards and promptly hit his head on the side of the pool, knocking him unconscious as he fell into the pool.

It had been the third damn time Trevor had tried calling him and frankly he was getting pissed. "Oh ignore me why don't you? Well, we'll see if you can ignore this." Trevor pulled into Micheal's driveway and walked up to his front door.

"Michael you fucking prick! Ignoring me for ten years wasn't long enough for you or something!" Trevor yelled but after a few good minutes if banging and yelling at the door he decided to walk around back. 

"Thinks he can ignore me don't he? Let's see if he can ignore me when I-" Trevor mumbled angrily while walking to the back, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the body floating in the water.

"MICHAEL!" Trevor all but screamed as he dove into the water to pull the other man out of the water. Trevor grabbed ahold of Michael and noticed the faint pink on the back of his head and in the water and on the poolside. He quickly pulled the other man out of the water and listened for breathing and felt for a pulse.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Trevor frantically said listening for Michael's breathing. He took ahold of Michael's wrist with a shaky hand and looked for a pulse. Finding neither only made the panic rise in Trevor more as he began to do cpr on Michael.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, come on Michael breathe! You have to breathe!" Trevor said in desperation as he plugged Michael's nose and brought his mouth to his, blowing in air before he went back to his chest compressions.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Michael damn it breathe." Trevors voice broke as he spoke. He brought his mouth back down to Michael's and pushed air into his lungs once again.

"One, Two, Three, Four-" Trevor haulted his movements when Michael began to cough and puke water up. Trevor turned the man on his side and rubbed circles on his back while he heaved and gasped for air.

"Oh God Michael. Give me a heart attack why don't you?" Trevor said continuing to hold his friend up slightly and rubbed soothing circles on his back while Michael gasped for air.

"Tre-" Michael coughed harshly a few times. "Trevor? Ow god my head..." Michael's voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned his head into Trevor's chest.

Trevor put his right arm behind Michael's back and slipped his other arm under Michael's knee's and picked the man up. "Come on Mikey. I'm gonna get you all fixed up." 

Trevor carried him into the house and managed to get the other man up the stairs and to his bedroom where Trevor sat him down on the bed. "What happened back there Mikey?" Trevor asked while he raided Michael's closet for some try clothes for the other man to put on. 

"I-I think I slipped and hit my head. I was gonna go for a swim, but after standing up from my chair it gets a bit fuzzy." Michael explained while holding his throbbing head.

Trevor came back with a pair of dark grey sweats and a while tshirt for Michael. "Yeah well, whatever happened, happened. Glad I came looking for you. Although you almost sent me to my grave there, seein' you floating lifeless in the water like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." Trevor tried to say it jokingly, but his shaken voice was betraying him.

Michael looked up at Trevor when he heard the other man's voice start to shake and before Michael could respond to the younger man, Trevor had pulled him into a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you again Mikey. I can't. I just can't lose you again. W-when I saw you floating there, it just, i-it just came crashing down around me. It was like N-North Yankton all over again." Trevor cried into the man's shoulder. Michael hugged him back and held Trevor close to him trying to shush his quiet cries.

"Trevor, look I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. I was being selfish and I wanna apologize for it and what I said to you. I never meant for it to go this far. I'm not leaving again any time soon, I promise." Michael said while Trevor still clung to him like the older could slip away at any given moment.

"Y-you don't get to leave again. You don't get to leave me again. Your stuck with me, you hear?" Trevor tried to sound angry. To sound like anything but how his voice was low and breaking, but it still came out as a desperate whisper of his voice.

"I ain't going anywhere Trevor. I ain't going anywhere." Michael said and they stayed in each other's embrace for a while.

After a while Trevor had calmed down and let go of Michael. He attempt to stand but started to sway from the horrible pain in his head and the alcohol still running through his veins. Trevor reached out and held him up before Michael could fall.

"Hey take it easy. Let me help you." Trevor said and helped Michael into the dry sweats and t-shirt he'd picked out. Trevor then helped Michael back into his bed and made sure he was ok before standing up to leave. Although before Trevor could walk away Michael reached out and caught his wrist. 

"No stay!" Michael said a little to desperately and needy for his own liking. "I uh, I think I have a concussion. Maybe you could stick around and-" before Michael could even finish his poor exuse Trevor had leaned forward and planted his lips onto Michael's again. Instead of this time being a desperate attempt to save the other, it was more relaxing. Michael slowly leaned into the kiss and the hand that was wrapped around Trevor wrist was now snaking it's way around his back.

Trevor leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around Michael, deepening the kiss. It was slow, relaxing, the warmth soothing, and for a moment they both felt like they were safe. Like the outside world had faded and it was just them two in this moment. It lasted until Trevor's hand came up to wrap itself in Michael's hair. Trevor's hand brushed the sensitive cut and bruise on the back of Michael's head caused him to wince and pull away.

"Oh shit, Mikey I forgot about your head." Trevor said and reached for the older man who was now feeling the back of his head. 

"Shit, I may have a concussion." Michael said and leaned his head against Trevor's chest while still rubbing the sore spot with his hand.

Trevor pulled Michael's hand away from his head and layed down beside the other man. He pulled Mikey close and switched off the lamp that provided light. "Night, Mikey."

Michael yawned and wrapped his hands around Trevor, pulling himself closer to the other man. "Night, T. I love you." 

"Love you too, Mikey. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Trevor learning CPR from his days in the air force. There's just not enough stuff with Trevor and his small background in the army.


End file.
